Such devices have been proposed before, but such prior proposed devices have not incorporated a safety device which makes it possible to operate the device only when the device is in contact with the surface into which a staple or tack is to be driven. Thus such prior proposed devices can inadvertently be operated when not in contact with a surface, and thus a staple or tack may be fired from the device, causing serious accidents. It is to be appreciated that the staples or tacks emerge from such devices with a considerable velocity and, if accidentally fired towards a person's face can cause blindness.